


Fistful

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Sehun is going down on you.





	Fistful

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously only write mindless porn. Based [hardstans' tumblr post](https://hardstans.tumblr.com/post/177077124796/grabbing-fistfuls-of-the-sheets-while-sehun-is).

Long, pained whimper reverberates in the room, followed with quiet thump as you fall back onto the mattress. Your body is way too hot and your skin feels not your own - sweaty and hypersensitive. You feel the creases and wrinkles of the sheet rolled under your back, you feel how damp it is. At the same time you can feel how smooth and still cool it is under your foot sliding down the bed.

Another jolt of nearly painful pleasure has your chest raising, raspy whimper escaping your cracked lips. Your head slides down the mattress as your body tries to escape.

But Sehun’s hold on you is like a vice. His shoulders are under your thighs, arms circling your legs to make sure you won’t be able to scoot away from this exquisite pleasure. You can writhe, you can arch your back, bend and straighten your legs, but it doesn’t bring solace.

By now he is fucking you with his tongue, sometimes allowing one of his fingers to join in as well. His jaw must hurt and he must by tired but he doesn’t show it. It’s sloppy and by all means messy, but every flick of his tongue sets your nerves ablaze. Every time he pulls back to gently roll the skin of your labia between his teeth has you keening. Even if you tried to be quiet, it wouldn’t be possible, not when he leisurerly fucks you with his tongue as his hands spread you for him. Even obscene sounds of him eating you out add to your arousal. The slurping noise you’d scold him for in every other instance is now mindblowingly hot.

And then he latches onto your clitoris, both of his forefingers pushing into you, and you moan, back arching, your hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as if you were grabbing onto your lifeline. Your voice breaks as he continues his assault and you drag fabrics closer to you in an unconscious movement. Your legs tremble in his strong hold and your abdomen quivers as you start to hyperventilate.

“Mhm,” hums Sehun appreciatively. Your head rolls to the side to look at him and he tenderly kisses your abdomen. Your chest heaves as you try to calm yourself down. Sehun’s hair tickles your skin as he snuggles his face into your belly. It’s affectionate, but you know that bastard well enough to fully realize that he is giving both of you a moment of rest before he goes back to his onslaught. And this time he is not going to stop.

You rake his hair with your fingers, pulling slightly at the end. Your vagina is pulsing, your pelvic floor muscles still cramping periodically. Sehun plants one more kiss just below your navel and your adrenaline levels jump. Your body’s decision to turn of fight or flight mechanizm proves to be a correct one because Sehun doesn’t warn you before pressing the tip of his tongue against your clitoris. You cry out as you find yourself teetering on the edge once more. You try to close your legs, but Sehun’s shoulders obstruct you.

You twist your hands, one bringing you groan from between your legs. You echo it, because he is simply just that good.

And because you know it’s a long way before you’ll be allowed to leave this bed.


End file.
